Raiser Phenex: The Demon among-st Devils
by A-humble-random-reader
Summary: A mortal now in a reality thought to be fiction, with a new body attempts to survive and live. [AU] [SELF-INSERT]


I still couldn't believe it, the fact that I had been transmigrated and I still couldn't believe the fact that I had been in a sense reincarnated, much less in a world that was thought to previously have been fiction. And yet all the proof was quite literally around me, the purple sky, the strange new species all around me, hell my own existence was enough proof.

One of the Primary antagonist's of a harem novel written by a pervert who had conceived a truly idiotic reality with gods, angels, devil, dragons and much more. Yes at first glance a world filled with women of immeasurably beauty and different species, and the possibility to learn and obtain magical and supernatural prowess does seem quite appealing. But once you realize that its a world filled with countless existences that could easily launch out magical fireballs that could easily level a mountain, that appeal quickly disappears. Even more so when you realize that you are reborn as a existence that was simply a stepping stone for the protagonist of the said universe.

Yes it seems that I am Riser Phenex.

*Sigh* Life is truly troublesome.

The first time I had properly opened my eyes was after a couple of hours after I had been transmigrated, as it took a while for my body and mind to adjust to my current predicament, supernatural creature or not.

And the process truly did freak me out, as the moment after my death, all I saw was darkness, a void filled with nothing but emptiness and me simply floating within it.

The devil or god which I had envisioned to judge and condemn me for my sins was not present, instead what greeted me was the never ending darkness that strangely seem to comfort me. And as I laid there in the abyss, I saw my life. I relived it and watched it over and over again, every moment of pain, betrayal, love...I viewed it all.

It was in a way agonizing to watch me make my foolish mistakes over and over again, to foolishly believe and hope like a naive fool instead of changing. I truly regretted it, I wished that I didn't make those mistakes, I wished that I wasn't that foolish nor naive, I began to wish that I had lived more, before I realized that I was dead.

But the moment I thought that, new memories came to me, ones I realized weren't mine. No they were of a child. And it surprised me when I realized of whose it was...Riser Phenex. At first it was surprising as this was completely out of random, but soon I became curious and watched the memories of this creation of fiction as I had nothing else to do in this abyss.

As I watched the boy memories, I somewhat felt pity towards him as he seemed to have lived a somewhat tragic life. He was born weak as despite him being an offspring of two powerful beings, and was a High class devil, he seemed to be unnaturally weak as throughout his first few years of existence he easily got sick and he also seemed to not have any special abilities. His flames seemed to be much weaker than any of his kin and so he was inevitably neglected by them.

His father seemed to despise him to some extent for his weakness and this notion also seemed to have been shared by his brothers, his mother on the other hand seemed to pity him and tended to avoid him, perhaps out of guilt for birthing him for being so weak, whilst his more talented younger sister was still young and too naive to understand anything. And so Riser had spend his days away from his family, as the clan and family had decided to shun him and had" mercifully " decided to allow him to exist, as despite his weakness he still was a noble. Plus it seems that he

Though it seems that life had decided to mess with him even more by ruining his awakening, as the day he had gotten his evil pieces, it seems that some of his evil pieces were damaged, signifying that he had low levels of Power. And whilst he was saddened by this, what truly broke him were the disgusted gazes of his father and brothers, and the fact that his mother didn't even come and comfort him, his fellow peers seem to pleasure in avoiding him or mocking him and despite tryiing to keep up a cold and ignorant facade, in the end he was merely a child. He was truly alone.

It had stuck a chord with at how similar the lives were between me and Riser, both of us were alone and in away betrayed by the one we loved. And as I thought this I suddenly felt a surge of pain course throughout my being before I blacked out.

When I woke up I realized that I had some how transmigrated and in a away merged with Riser. I was truly frightening as I realized that I had in way lost a part of me, but what truly frightened me was the world I was in, and this also confused me as I realized that this was completely different from cannon dxd, and this scared the hell out of me...What else was different?

It took me awhile to collect my thoughts, and calm myself. I then realized that this was quite literally a second chance. As despite me having no one to help in both my lives, at least now I wasn't a simple street urchin but a noble and a devil and despite my lower levels of strength I could..no I will get stronger, I had to. As whilst I was strong in my past life, here I was nothing more than an ant, but that would change. I wouldn't simply die like I had before. I would survive, I would live freely even if I had to do it alone like before. I would reach the apex of this world, I live and be free, and hopefully find a better chance at love.

And so with my newfound determination I got out of my bed. Looking around I realized that despite being neglected Riser was still taken care of as the room I was in was lasciviously decorated though I somewhat felt pity at the lack of any pictures nor anything that was related to his family, as whilst he had a family, in reality he had no one. Making my way through this new place or rather new world I was in, I slowly made my way toward's a mirror.

And as I gazed upon the reflection, my reflection, I was a bit stunned by what I saw. The figure was rather tall for a 10 year old, standing at over 1.45 m. I had short blond hair, though despite it being unruly, it did add to my charm. My eye's had a deep dark blue hue that seemed to just enrapture you, I was wearing luxurious cloth's.

However what had my attention was a treasure box that had materialized right before my eyes and was now on my dressing table. Walking towards it with caution I saw that there was an empty envelope on top of it. Cautious as first, I then realized that this was most likely from what had sent me here, so throwing caution to the wind I opened it...

Hello my dear child, it must be quite surprising to be in your current position but worry not, you aren't some messiah nor or you a bringer of apocalypse. I have simply bought you here to give you another chance as whilst you have committed a vast of sins in your life, it was not all your fault and so as an apology for your tragic fate and also as a somewhat of punishment for your sins I have given you another chance. Use it well, use it wisely. Live a life you won't regret.

Enjoy my Gift.

As I finished reading the letter, I was somewhat furious to find out how my life was changed without my consent but I was somewhat grateful to this entity, also the gift intrigued me and so setting down the letter on the table only for it to crumble away, I thought to ignore it.

Opening the chest, I was truly amused by what I saw. For in that chest lied the infamous breed of fruit that any anime fanatic from my past life would recognize. But this was completely different from them all as this fruit or the apple that lied in the chest was strangely shaped like a skull and was completely white, it was almost ghastly with black-abyss like and blood-red swirls present all around it. I couldn't stop myself from smirking as I looked at the gift the mysterious being had sent me.

Clearing my thoughts, I grabbed hold onto the fruit, and bit into it knowing that my fate and existence, truly had changed...


End file.
